Asus RT-N13U
Your here: Home / Network / Hardware Specific / Asus / RT-N13U __TOC__ WARNING: It is recommended to use ASUS Firmware restoration tool for ASUS routers initial flash (use *.TRX file) NOTE: Do Not flash micro this router. NOTE: Requires K2.6, Do not flash anything else. NOTE: During configuration or flashing a device, the only that should be hooked to the device is the computer and power. Specs This section is in need of cleanup! Platform Serial Num. = ? FCC ID = MSQ-RTN13U CPU Type = Ralink RT3052F P0C4600B0 0842ST MIPS Rev = ? CPU Speed = 384MHz Bus = ? Flash Type = Parallel Flash Chip = MX 29LV320DB1T Flash Size = 4MB Max Firmware Size = 3801088 bytes RAM Size = 32MB (2x 16MB) RAM Chip = 2x Samsung 852 K4S281632K-UC60 nvram Size = ? Switch = Ralink RT3052F (SoC) vlan Support = ? Ethernet Port Count = 1-10/100-WAN 4-10/100-LAN Wired Standard = IEEE 802.3/3u boot_wait = ? bootloader = U-Boot Flash Card Socket/Type = No SD/MMC Mod Support = No MiniPCI slots = No PoE = No Power = 12V/1A Color of LEDs = ? Size = ? USB = 1x USB 2.0 Serial Port = Yes JTAG Port = No Supported by TJTAG/Version = No JTAG Port Supported by dd-wrt as of = Build 14594 dd-wrt K2.4 Support = No dd-wrt K2.6 Support = Yes Special Features = ? Radio Wireless Radio = Ralink RT3052F (SoC) WLAN DSP processor = ? Antenna Connector Type = Internal Wireless Standard = IEEE 802.11b/g/n WiFi Operating Frequency = 2.4GHz - 2.5GHz 802.11n: BPSK / QPSK / 16QAM / 64QAM : Up to 300Mbps 802.11g: ODFM @ 6, 9, 12, 18, 24, 36, 48, 54Mbps 802.11b: DBPSK @ 1Mbps / DQPSK @ 2Mbps / CCK @ 5.5 / 11Mbps Radio cor_rev = ? Radio Capabilities = ? Threads of interest * Support Thread Flashing Source: kalpik # Download asus-to-ddwrt.trx from ftp://www.dd-wrt.com/others/eko/BrainSlayer-V24-preSP2/06-12-10-r14594/Asus-RTN13U/ # Install Asus Utilities from here: http://support.asus.com.tw/download/download.aspx?product=11&model=RT-N13U&SLanguage=en-us # Disable windows firewall. # Power off the router, then keep the reset button pressed, and power on the router. Let go of the reset button once the power LED starts blinking. # Open Asus firmware restoration utility, and flash asus-to-ddwrt.trx # Wait 3 to 5 minutes after the flash is done, then reboot router. Now you should have dd-wrt running # Check for recommended builds here. Upgrading Reverting This section is in need of cleanup! Refer this website... http://klseet.com/index.php?option=com_content&view=article&id=79&Itemid=75 JTAG/Serial Info JTAG No JTAG Serial Serial Pinouts This section is in need of cleanup! Hyper terminal Setup in Windows XP In Windows XP, Click Start Button - All Programs - Accessories - Communication - HyperTerminal Enter a name for the connection, Click ok Choose com port you adapter is plugged into, Click ok Set: Bits per second = 115200 Data Bits = 8 Parity = none Stop bits = 1 Flow control = none Click ok Click File - Save As, and select a place to save it to so you don't have to enter the settings again. Putty Setup in Windows XP After installing putty, run it Serial line = The COM port your using for serial (ie. COM3) Speed = 115200 Click on Serial under Connection Serial line to connect to = same as above (Serial line) Speed (baud) = 115200 Data bits = 8 Stop bits = 1 Parity = None Flow control = None Click Session Enter a name for your connection under saved sessions Click Save Click Open Serial Recovery This section is in need of Serial Recovery Instructions! USB Info Pictures FCC Pictures Notes * RT-N13U Hardware Modification Category: English Documentation Category: Asus Category:Fix Me! Category:Ralink Category:RT3052F Category:IEEE 802.11b/g/n Category:Router USB Port